


Team Zero

by perpetuallydisorganizedwriter



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Gen, Honestly I Don't Know What To Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, Just siblings being good siblings, Major Character Injury, No Incest, Prompt Fic, Violence, fic request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25904533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetuallydisorganizedwriter/pseuds/perpetuallydisorganizedwriter
Summary: Fic Request: 'Can I ask for hurt/comfort one shot where Diego is hurt on his vigilante night job and everyone is taking care of him?'~♡~ ~♥~  ~♡~   ~♥~   ~♡~   ~♥~  ~♡~  ~♥~  ~♡~  ~♥~  ~♡~  ~♥~  ~♡~  ~♥~Diego is hurt during a robbery and his siblings band together to take care of him.
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves & Diego Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves & Luther Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Diego Hargreeves
Comments: 2
Kudos: 131





	Team Zero

While he didn’t want to admit it, Diego always felt a need to prove himself. It started when he was young and pushed to be better – _do_ better. It was hard being Number 2, constantly reminded that Luther was better than he was in every way, but it wasn’t just that. He wanted to be a hero. He wanted to save lives and better the world. Even if it didn’t always come across that way. 

When they had returned, the world saved and them in their rightful timeline, he expected nothing to change. He expected for his siblings to part ways again and go back to their old lives, but to his surprise, they didn’t. The academy was standing -a shock to all of them but a welcome one. It wasn’t that they were going to go back to fighting crime, but they had missed each other. A fact that none would admit to though it did show in little unspoken ways. Like shared drinks or sitting together at meals times, talking and poking fun at one another. They were closer now. Felt closer. For the first time they truly felt like a f _amily._

Not everything fell back into place, however. Ben was gone and Allison’s time was split between the academy and her daughter while Diego went back to doing what he did best. Saving lives. There was a comfort in the old routine though things weren’t all the same. There was no Eudora to bicker with -a thought he tried his best not to entertain because it still hurt too deeply. Still, he found himself enjoying his nightly ventures and for the most part, they went smoothly. After all, he was trained well but accidents happened. 

There wasn’t anything special about the call. It was a routine break in at some old ladies home and at first it seemed simple enough. He had easily taken down two of the suspects and was in the process of helping the elderly woman living there when it happened. Heard the shots before he felt them. Loud pops, one following the other but unmistakable. At first he thought it had been the old woman had gotten hit by the way she screamed, but then he felt it. Like fire burning through him. He looked down, hand moving to gingerly touch the one of the wounds only for his gloved hand to come back glistening with blood. 

“Fuck, “ was all he could say before he hit the floor just as the sounds of sirens reached his ears.

“I told him he was going to get killed doing this.” 

“Allison, I don’t think it’s the time.” 

“I always thought he would get stabbed.” 

“Really, Klaus?” 

“What? He brings knives to every fight. You telling me not one person would think of taking it and stabbing him?”

“Klaus.” 

“Guys, I think he’s waking up.” 

Slowly Diego opened his eyes only to shut them against the bright light. Was he dead? Was this Hell? 

“Diego?”

Wincing, Diego opened his eyes again to see all his siblings staring at him. Well, not all. Ben wasn’t there. He blinked, as he looked at them, their worried faces. Only then did he realize where he was. A hospital.

“What happened?”

“You were shot.” Five’s matter of fact tone piped up from his left and as he turned, he saw his youngest – _oldest_ brother staring down at him with his usual serious expression. 

“Oh.” 

“Oh? Is that all you can say? You could have died, Diego.” It was Allison who spoke now, pulling his attention to the right this time.

“I’m fine.” He felt fine. A little pain but not much. “Actually I feel kind of good.”

“That would be the drugs.” Diego turned to look at Klaus who took a drink from a flask he seemed to carry everywhere now. 

_Right_. He slowly raised a hand to take a look for himself.

“Oh, I wouldn’t **–** ,” he heard Luther say as his eyes focused on the needle sticking out of the back of his hand before everything went black again. 

He was discharged a day later with strict instructions to take it easy. Instructions his siblings were damn determined to make him follow. They fussed over him all morning, fluffing his pillows and bringing him everything from cold glasses of water to magazines declaring the latest fall fashions. It bordered on maddening but the pills helped. 

Diego drifted in and out of consciousness, always waking to find a different sibling by his side. He would catch Luther awkwardly fluffing up pillows and switching them out or Allison checking on his bandages. A plate would appear on the table by his bedside with a cup of juice and he could see the back of Five who was making a quiet exit. He even once woke up to Klaus painting his toe nails a matte black as music played softly in the background. 

It was strange to see them fussing over him but nice. 

“Oh, hey. You’re awake.” The sound of Vanya’s voice reached his ears as he slowly opened his eyes again, allowing himself time to adjust to the bright morning light. Someone must have opened the curtains. Vanya was sitting by his bed, one hand holding his and another holding open a book. “Do you need anything? Water? Five brought some food earlier but it’s cold. I can reheat if you want.” 

“No, it’s fine,” Diego said with a small shake of his head. “I don’t need anything. What are you reading?” 

“Treasure Island. Claire left it the last time she came over.” 

“I don’t think I ever read that one.” 

“You want to read it?” Vanya closed the book and held it out but Diego shook his head. 

“Nah. I’m good.” He paused, allowing himself a second to think. “I don’t think I would mind hearing it though.” 

Though the smile was small, Diego caught it right before Vanya looked down and opened the book back to the beginning so she could start reading it out loud to him. Though Diego wouldn’t admit it, he was glad she was there. He was glad all of them were there.


End file.
